1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical devices for closing surgical access sites or other wounds and, more particularly, to surgical devices and methods suitable for use in the closure of gastric or colonic incisions.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Endoscopic or minimally invasive surgical approaches utilize small incisions. Surgical instruments of various kinds are guided through these small incisions. Typically, when performing tissue approximation during endoscopic surgery, the incision is closed with sutures, surgical staples, or clips.
Natural Orifice Translumenal Endoscopic Surgery (NOTES) represents a new phase of minimally invasive surgery. The secure closure of the gastrotomy or colotomy site in transluminal surgery is difficult. NOTES has the potential to eliminate complications associated with traditional surgery, such as postoperative abdominal wall pain, wound-related and pulmonary complications, hernias, adhesions, and possibly impaired immune function. Challenges to the advancement and clinical acceptance of NOTES include the need for secure enterotomy closure.
The secure closure of gastric or colonic incisions in endoscopy and transluminal endoscopy is important. A need exists for surgical devices suitable for closure of wounds and incisions such as gastric or colonic incisions.